Heaven's Angel
by NaleyWriter23
Summary: "This is a dream." Nathan stuttered. "You're not really here…" "I'm always here." She whispered softly, placing her small hands over his rapidly beating heart.


Thirty-one year old Nathan Scott lay stiffly on his back, his eyes practically burning a hole through the moon-lit ceiling as the rain pounded roughly against the roof above him. His jaw was set roughly, his mind deep in thought, the rain still rolling effortlessly down the glass windows. Thunder rumbled in the near distance, violently shaking the walls around him. Blowing out another deep breath, Nathan rolled off to the side of the bed he hadn't touched in two months in fear of somehow erasing the scent of strawberries that still lingered on the champagne colored sheets. Resting his head upon the pillow, he let his nostrils inhale the familiar scent that sent chills down his spine. His eyelids drooped slowly, letting the image of _her_ beautiful glowing face fill his hazy mind. She smiled softly at him as her honey blonde hair whipped across her face in the beachy breeze. Nathan's eyes clenched tightly, never wanting to forget the image in front of him. Reaching out slowly, hoping to touch her silky skin, he was disappointed to find that instead of her skin, his hand ended up colliding with the same cold bed sheets that smelled like strawberries.

Once again, a tired sigh escaped his lips when a slow tear trickled down his cheek, reflecting the somber rain drops that continuously rolled down the glass pane across from him. Unable to take the invasive memories, Nathan shot out of bed, and made his way to stand in front of the glass doors that were stained with drops of rain. In the distance, Nathan could make out the faint glow of the lamp post resting on the boardwalk that stretched out on the lake behind his -_their_- home.

His eyes then diverted back to the night sky where a bolt of lightning cracked across the black sky. Normally he'd be able to look up at the white stars scattered like christmas lights across the horizon, but the grey clouds forbid any trace of light to shine though.

He ran a hand through his disheveled raven black hair, blinking roughly in attempt to suppress the tears prickling behind the whites of his eyes. He then focused his gaze back on the glass doors, where he began to follow the trace of a raindrop that glazed down the already wet surface.

The tear on his cheek rolled down, almost mirroring the drop of rain across from him. It was nights like these where he was hit with the pain the most. Not because the rain reflected his somber mood, but because, _she_ was the one who loved the smell of the fresh rain, and she'd cuddle closely to him when the thunder would growl, and now she wasn't there to help him appreciate the storm.

He gulped back the rough rock like feeling in the back of his throat when, once again, the rumbling of the sky boomed like cymbals directly above him. Less than a second later, a loud scream pierced his ears, and his heart sunk deeply into his chest.

_Their_ daughter was crying… she absolutely hated thunderstorms.

Haley would always be the one to soothe her with a simple lullaby that would lull her back to her dreamy state. Nathan would watch in the doorway with a content smile upon his face whenever he'd watch his two favorite girls together.

Shaking those thoughts from his mind, he glanced at the lime green numbers lighting up on the digital clock that rested on his bedside table.

2:32 am.

He fought the groan that threatened to leave his throat, and instead shuffled across the hall and into his three year old daughter's room, where she sat up in her bed clutching her worn out teddy bear that had been a relic from her mother…

"Daddy! I'm scared." She cried loudly, making Nathan's heart crumble in the fractions that it already was. Looking into her wide brown eyes, he fought the urge to sob himself. Everyday Lydia Scott had grown to look even more like her mother… absolutely beautiful.

He swore some days he had been looking back at Haley considering the strong resemblance between the two.

"It's okay, Princess. Daddy's here." He whispered soothingly, as he took a seat on the edge of her pink bed, where she threw herself into his warm embrace.

"I want Mommy." She sniffled into his chest that felt as if it was just pierced with a knife.

His eyes glazed with a fresh batch of tears, once again swallowing the lump in his throat. "Lydia, we talked about this, sweetie. Mommy's gone-" He hardly was able to finish the word, as he choked back another sob.

She looked up at her father with her large brown eyes, more tears falling down her face. "I miss her."

Nathan nodded, squeezing his eyes shut, not wanting his daughter to see him cry. "I know Lyd. Me too." He whispered gently.

"I don' like thunder, Daddy." She sniffled again, nuzzling her face into her father's warm neck, as she reveled in the feel of his large hand soothingly rubbing circles on her back.

"I know, but it'll stop soon, okay? You have to sleep now, Princess." Nathan advised.

"Okay, Daddy. I love you." She whispered, her eyes now falling heavy, as Nathan placed a light kiss on her temple.

"I love you, too, angel. Sweet dreams." He choked out, remembering when he'd use to utter those same words to his wife not to long ago. Lydia nodded softly, obviously sucumbing to sleep, as Nathan tucked her back under the warm covers, once again kissing her forehead.

He slowly retreated back to the doorway, just watching his daughter sleep. His heart felt heavy, as it longed for its other half. Not a second has passed that he didn't miss his wife. Everyday, the pain grew stronger. The morning's were the worst… he'd wake up, and before his brain had turned on, it would feel like nothing had ever happened. Then he'd reach out to the other side of the bed to find empty sheets, and the memories would flood back to him like ice water being poured over his head. He'd have to go another day without her…

Someone told him that time would heal anything, but to him, time was the enemy, because the more time passed, the more she'd slip away from his memory.

He didn't know how to go on without her… he didn't want to go on without her.

A small trace of a smile appeared on his lips when his gaze lingered on his precious daughter. She was a miniature Haley, and he didn't think he'd be able to survive if it weren't for her.

Lydia's lips curled slightly, just the way Haley's used to.

Nathan memorized every mannerism of his wife, and as each day passed, he'd learn that Lydia had thankfully inherited those same "Haleyisms".

Knowing it was time to try and sleep himself, Nathan turned, closing the door behind him, and dreadfully made his way back to his bed. When he got to the frame of his door, his eyes widened as large as the full moon that hung above the midnight sky.

It wasn't simply possible.

His eyes blinked roughly, trying to gain a better focus. He knew he was tired, and now his mind was simply playing tricks on him.

"Hi baby." He heard the awfully familiar voice speak, once again, chills crawled up his spine.

Nathan's jaw fell, his words hanging from his tongue.

"You're- you're not real." He spoke almost robotically. Every night he'd dream of her… this must've been another one of those dreams… maybe he was sleepwalking.

"I'm not?" She smirked slightly from her spot on the bed.

"N-no. You can't be. This just… this can't be-" Nathan shook his head adamantly. He knew this couldn't be happening… Haley… Haley was dead.

"Come to bed, baby. I miss you." She patted the spot next to her, a smile still lit over her lips.

Nathan's feet remained rooted to the ground.

This was a sick joke.

"This isn't real." He repeated, his eyes clenched tightly.

"Nathan, I'm right here." Haley spoke, her words lingering in the air.

His eyes reluctantly peeled open, expecting Haley to disappear, but instead she had hopped off their bed and began walking closer to him.

"This is a dream." Nathan stuttered. "You're not really here…"

"I'm _always_ here." She whispered softly, placing her small hands over his rapidly beating heart.

"God, you're so beautiful, baby-" Nathan choked through his tears. "You're so beautiful."

Haley placed her hands on his cheeks, "I love you, Nathan. Always, and forever."

"Please… Hales… please, you can't leave me." Nathan begged, more salted drops fell from his broken eyes. "I need you. Come back to me…"

Haley slid her teeth over her lower lip, "I can't stay, Nathan. I just need you to know that I love you, and I'm okay."

"Wh-what? Where are you going? You just got here…"

"I'm okay, Nathan. You're going to be okay-"

"Hales, please…" Nathan shouted, as he clung tightly onto his wife. "I love you so much."

Haley smiled, slowly lifting herself onto her tiptoes, and pressed a lingering kiss against Nathan's soft lips.

His hold on her tightened, never wanting to let go. Wanting to feel the kiss of her lips forever.

"Where are you going?" He asked, slowly feeling her slip away.

"You know where." She smiled. "It's beautiful, baby. I'm never hurt. All there is,...is love."

Nathan's eyes remained on her pure form, as she danced slowly over to the rain stained doors.

"Haley-"

"You need to believe, Nathan. We'll be together again, I promise you. But for now, you have to take care of Lydia-"

"She's so beautiful. You have to see her!" Nathan pleaded.

"I do see her. Everyday." Haley revealed with a ghost of a smile. "I'm always with you, Nathan. You need to believe that."

"I-I can't lose you again!" Nathan shouted as she slowly opened the door, letting a gust of wind blow through the air. "Haley! Please… Please… I need you…"

"You're going to be okay… because I love you." Haley whispered, turning slowly so she was facing the rain storm. "I'm okay because I know you love me. You gave me wings, so now I can fly-"

"Haley!" Nathan screamed through the gut wrenching sob that choked from his lips, as he watched her disappear into the rain. He immediately ran out onto the patio, becoming drenched within seconds, and fell to his knees when he could no longer see her. "Haley-" He cried louder, his face falling into his hands, letting the rain pour coldly onto his back. Gasping for air, he looked up into the sky, and screamed.

"Come back to me…"

* * *

"Haley! Please… come back… baby… I need you!" Nathan shouted loudly, thrashing around his king size bed, screaming frantically, his eyes then popping open as he sat up breathing heavily, sweat pouring down his forehead.

"Haley!" He screamed, another tear falling down his cheek when she wasn't beside him in his bed.

Just then, he watched as his wife stood above him with a look of panic struck over her features. "Nathan! I'm here, I'm right here, baby! What happened? Are you okay?" She shrieked as she watched him in obvious distress.

"Oh god…" He cried happily, immediately wrapping his arms around her crying into her neck. "I was so scared baby… I- I thought I lost you-"

"Nathan, it was just a dream. I'm right here." Haley whispered, slowly crawling into his lap and pressed a reassuring kiss on his lips. "I'm right here-"

Nathan swallowed back another sob, "You said that in the dream- I… you… I thought…"

"It was just a nightmare, Nathan." Haley smiled, slowly rubbing her thumb over his dark brown freckle beneath his left eye. "You're okay."

"I thought you died, and then you came back, and I-" He rushed out in a panic.

"Shh… baby, it's okay… I'm not going anywhere, okay? I'm right here, I'm okay and I love you." Haley breathed, once again placing a soft kiss on his lips.

Nathan nodded softly, finally being able to breathe again as he squeezed Haley in his tight embrace.

"Never leave me." He pleaded, running his hand through her honey blonde hair.

"I won't, if you don't." She smiled, reveling in his embrace.

"I'm just so happy that you're okay and it was just a bad dream…" Nathan swore, kissing her once again.

Haley nodded against his chest, "Me too."

"I couldn't live without you-" Nathan choked.

"I know, neither could I." Haley swore running her hands over his chest.

Nathan let out a deep breath, his heart finally beginning to calm down, "I'm never watching another sad movie, again. That's it, Hales."

Haley giggled softly, "Okay, deal, as long as you don't make me watch scary movies."

Nathan pouted, "But then I won't be able to protect you-"

"You always protect me." Haley smiled, rubbing her nose against his.

"Mhmm, and I always will." Nathan swore. "I think I'm going to sew my skin to yours. I'm not letting you go."

Haley laughed again, "That's really gross, babe."

Nathan chuckled, kissing her neck softly, "It's true. I'm not letting go of you."

"Good, because I don't want you to."

* * *

**The end!**

**Thanks for reading :)**

**It started off sad because I was in a somber mood listening to Coldplay/Celine Dion while it was raining, and then I figured I didn't want Haley to actually die so I made it a dream lol but it was fun to write so I hope you liked it! **


End file.
